Image capture devices (e.g., digital cameras) are commonly incorporated into a wide variety of devices. An image capture device refers to any device that can capture one or more digital images, including devices that can capture still images and devices that can capture sequences of images to record video. By way of example, image capture devices may comprise stand-alone digital cameras or digital video camcorders, camera-equipped wireless communication device handsets such as mobile telephones, cellular or satellite radio telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers camera-equipped personal digital assistants (PDAs), computer devices that include cameras such as so-called “web-cams,” or any devices with digital imaging or video capabilities.
Image capture devices may include a camera module, including an image sensor, as well as a camera processor. A camera processor may be configured to control the operation of the camera module, as well as perform image processing on any image data or video data captured by the camera module. As image capture devices are often part of a larger computing system, any image data captured and processed by the camera module and camera processor may be available for processing and/or display by other processing modules of the computing system.